1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetized holder with pockets for accessories such as pens, tissues, or the like of simple yet highly effective construction which has numerous advantages including convenient placement on and removal from a ferromagnetic surface. More particularly, it is concerned with a holder including a flexible sheet of non-ferrous material having permanently magnetized particles dispersed throughout the sheet and a flexible fabric material affixed to the sheet in order to form at least one pocket affixed to the sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art devices illustrate attempts to provide convenient accessory holders for attachment to vertical surfaces for holding pens, pencils, note pads, tissues, or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,903 discloses a holder construction having a flexible material formed into pockets which can be attached to a vertical surface by means of pressure sensitive adhesive areas. Such a device, however, is not intended for easy removal and relocation in that the adhesive areas typically do not retain their adhesive properties when relocated.
Other types of accessory holders, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,246, use a permanent magnet to retain accessory holders or the like to a ferromagnetic surface. A permanent magnet holder is removable and relocatable, but has the disadvantage of high cost in order to provide a magnet of sufficient strength to securely hold the accessory holder to a ferromagnetic surface. Additionally, the thickness of a permanent magnet prevents close, flush-mounting of the accessory holder to a vertical surface. Finally, a permanent magnet is not flexible, does not have magnetic properties distributed over a large surface area, and does not conform to surface irregularities.